Pearl Harbor
by TheAdventureGirl
Summary: She thought she trusted him, but was now confused as to why he was attacking her. She watched as Pearl Harbor was being destroyed right in front of her eyes. About what Hawaii went through on and after December 7th, 1941. First fic so be nice!
1. The attack on Pearl Harbor

**A/N: Hey guys. I had always wanted to write a Pearl Harbor fanfiction on what Hawaii might have experienced on that day. This is kinda sad, just to warn you. This is also my first fanfiction so please don't hate me or the story if it's not that good. Enjoy!**

Why was he doing this? That one question confused her so much. She was so kind to him. She had showed him friendship. She even let his people live on her islands during the war.

Why?

She struggled to get up on her feet, the pain unbearable. She felt the blood drip down her forehead. She looked at the sight of Pearl Harbor. Fire. Smoke. Screams. Blood. Destruction. And this was because of _him_. All those innocent naval soldiers. Hawaii tried her best to walk to the nearest help, but on her way saw a fimiliar figure walking towards her. Hawaii stood still until he was right in front of her.

"Japan...I had a feeling I would see you," Hawaii said in a trembling voice. She tried to walk closer, but had fell on her knees in the process. She looked up at Japan with eyes of sadness and hurt. "Japan..."

Japan found himself forming tears in his eyes. He couldn't stand seeing her like this. She was like a little sister to him, and seeing her in this much pain made him die inside. But he didn't want her to see the tears. Instead, he drew out his katana sword and aimed it directly at her. Hawaii's eyes had changed to complete terror and anger. She stared at the sword in front of her and noted it dripping with...blood? Frightened by this, Hawaii jumped on her feet and tried her best to run away. Upon running though, she had felt the sword slash across her back, leaving a wide tear in her dress and skin. Before she could even scream, she was attacked once again. This time he had sent the sword through her stomach.

Hawaii started to scream in a way no one had ever heard before. It was as though ten or so people were screaming with her. Tearful eyes begged Japan to stop. Part of Japan was yelling at him in a way Germany yells at Italy. _Take it out, baka! Stop it! You're hurting her! Stop this! Leave her alone! Baka!_

At that moment he pulled the sword out. Hawaii was now laying on the sand with cries of anguish and tears falling from her eyes like a waterfall, her own blood surrounding her. She struggled to talk as her mouth was dripping with blood. "H-How c-could you do this to m-me? How c-could you? America and I trusted you! W-Why? Why?! Japan! Why would y-you do this?! You knew I would suffer. Why, Japan? I t-thought we were friends...," She thought for a while. Then she remembered that the sword was red with somebody else's blood. America's blood.

"J-Japan...but why? Why would you hurt him? What has he d-done to you?! He was the one w-who helped you out of s-so many years of isolation! How can you attack someone who once thought of you as a good friend?! How could you?!" Hawaii soon rolled to her side and coughed up blood. Japan's mind filled with worry at the site of it. He wanted to be at her side and tell her everything would be alright. But Hawaii begged,"Please...stay away. Stay away from me."

Japan wanted so much to apoligize for everything. Sorry to her. Sorry to America. Sorry to everybody. But all he said as he walked away was, "I did what I had to do. I had no choice." Soon, Hawaii was left alone, just like America was when Japan left him in the sand.

On Japan's way home he couldn't think about anything else, but what he just did. Slowly the tears finally found their way down Japan's cheeks as he whispered silently, "Hawaii...America..._gomen ne_."

**And that's my story. Please remember to write nice reviews! Again, this is my first story so do not hate me. I was gonna have the scene when America was stabbed by Japan, but I wanted this to be more about Hawaii. See you guys later. Bye!**


	2. Two Unexpected Visitors

_**A/N: Hey guys! I originally just made this a one-chapter thing, but I got a request from a reviewer and took the oppurtunity to write a second part. Special thanks and credit to **_**Seph's Madisen Moss **_**for making this happen! This whole story takes place at an Allies meeting, just so you know.**_

"Alright, Allies. The Axis are getting more and more powerful by the day," England discussed, "We need to come up with new ideas to stop them and-"

He was cut off by the sound of the doors slaming open. All four countries turned their heads to see America and Hawaii standing at the doorway, covered in bloody clothes from the day before. They looked in shock. America had dark circles under his eyes and he was no longer in his usual cheery mood. His hair was not combed out and his face was full of anger. Hawaii's body was shaking, her dress completely stained with blood and her head casted down, eyes filled with hate.

"America? Hawaii? Bloody hell! What happened to you?!" England questioned, still in shock.

Hawaii lifted her head and turned around for all of them to see a large cut across her back, which still looked somewhat fresh. The Allies gasped in suprise of the bloody wound. America said in a cold voice, "We've both been attacked by Japan. Yesterday morning, I was coming over to visit Hawaii, when all of the sudden I heard planes and was stabbed in the stomach by his katana sword. I tried so hard to stop him from hurting Hawaii, but he stabbed me again. After that, I fainted and he left me alone. But when I regained consiousness, I was too late. I found Hawaii laying in the sand, crying, covered in blood and struggling for life. I have not slept since. At least thousands of my naval soldiers are dead."

They stayed silent for a moment, trying to process the news. France finally spoke and looked over to Hawaii. "You poor little thing."

A single tear fell down her cheek. England, beginning to feel furious, got out of his seat and faced the two. "That git! I would have expected such a thing from Germany, but never from him! Why would he do this?! How can he possibly stab an innocent child, then leave them for dead?! It is cruel!" He looked down. "Is there any way we can help the two of you?" He asked, his voice more calm.

America looked at them all with dark eyes, his voice even darker. "Oh, don't you all worry about us. After yesterday, we have plenty of strength. But he made the mistake of attacking us. I'll make him pay. He deserves it. These nations need to know that you don't mess with the people I care about and get away with it. And if he thinks he can, then he's a fool. I made that pretty clear to my boss, when I called him this morning. I'm going to make him suffer the way Hawaii did."

"And at least I know I have _somebody_ to trust in this world." Hawaii said while holding her stomach wound. The Allies stared at each other. Could he be saying what they think he was saying?

"What are you going to do now, mon ami?" France asked.

America put a smile on his face. A smile that looked happy. He grabbed Hawaii's hand in his and said:

"You could all say hello your newest member of the Allies. The United States of America."

And so World War Two began for America and his states.

_**And that's it. America has joined the Allies. Also sorry if this story offended anyone in any way. Be sure to write nice reviews. Bye!**_


End file.
